MY LITTLE ANGEL AND  MY STORY LIFE
by cherrysakusasu
Summary: sasuke berkhianat pada kekasihnya karena memilih wanita lain  padahal kekasihnya itu sedang mengandung anaknya...  apa yang akan terjadi selnjutnya...
1. Chapter 1

Hai…^ _^

Ini fic pertama Cherry…..jadi mohon bantuannya…Senpa-senpai and para Readers!

Ini fic asli buatin Cherry…maaf yah kalo fic Cherry tadak manarik dan Bagus ^ ^ harap maklum Cherry baru ! walau Cherry sudah mengetahui FFN setahun lebih…..

Maaf bila ada penget ikan yang salah ^ ^

**MY LITTLE ANGEL AND MY STORY LIFE**

Warning :Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku and SasuKarin

Fic By : Cherrysakusasu

Chapter 1

Uchiha apa kau tau?

Penghianatan cintamu padanya…..

Membuat dia hancur

Apa kau tau saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau lebih wanita berambut merah hatinya tercabik-cabik atas perkataanmu

Kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan wanita bermata emerald yang menangisimu

Tanpa kau ketahui wanita yang memiliki warna rambut merah itu hanya memanfaatkanmu

Sudah 11 bulan kau meninggalkan wanita yang tulus mencintaimu…wanita yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti musim semi…..

Meninggalkan wanita Haruno itu seorang diri

Tanpa kau ketahui bahwa kini dia mengandung darah dagingmu

Dan tanpa kau ketahui Uchiha Sasuke….

Wanita pilihanmu yang kini kau pilih menduakan dirimu di belakangmu

Kau berdiri mematung melihat dengan matamu sendiri wanita yang aku pilih kini sedang bercinta dengan pria lain

Bercinta di apartemen mewah yang kau berikan pada wanita itu

Desahan dan erangan memenuhi apartemen mewah itu…

Kini sesak yang ada di hatimu

Kau sadar apa kesalahan yang kau pebuat pada kekasihmu dulu

'kau bodoh Sasuke' piker dirimu

Penyesal yang kini ada di hatimu atas perbuatanmu….

Angin berhembus…..menerbangkan helai-helai rambutmu

Kau berdiri memandang sayu ke depan

Memandang sebuah makam wanita yang dulu mencintai dirimu dengan tulus

**Haruno Sakura**

Konohagakure

28-03-1987 / 12-08-2009

Nama yang tertulis di nisan itu….

Meneyesal….

"kau tau Sasuke sejak kau meninggalkan Sakura….dia sangan terpukul akan kepergianmu…Sakura sangat mencintaimu walau kau sudah menyakitinya..itulah kalimat yang dia ucapkan sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini " Ujar lelaki berambut kuning

~Hening~

"kenapa dia meninggal?apa penyebabnya?"

Kau tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa heranmu

"Heh jadi kau tak tau bahwa Sakura mengandung anakmu?tanya pria berambut kuning itu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ap…apa jadi selama ini Sa..kura mengandung anak ku?"

Kau terkejut atas pernyataan sahabatmu

"Ya….Sakura hamil…kau tau saat kau meninggalkannya pada saat itu dia mengandung darah dagingmu yang berusia 3 minggu,pada saat itu Sakura akan memberitahukan kehamilannya eh ternyata sebelum dia mengatakannya,kau memilih wanita lain dan meninggalkannya" tutur Uzumaki Naruto

Kau meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmi sebagai Uchiha

Air mata penyesalanmu….

Kini pikiranmu kalut

Hanya satu hal yang kini kau pikirkan

"lalu bagaimana anakku sekarang?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sahabatmu

"Sasuke…anakmu…..,"

TBC

Gomen ficnya Gaje….

Oh'ya ada yang tau gimana cara ke ngelanjutin ke Chap 2?maklum Cherry baru nulis cerita jadi gat au deh caranya…..

Cherry ucapkan terima kasih pada teman cherry yang bersedia membantu cherry ….. CheZaHana-cahan thank you very much…

Berkat kau ku bisa publish fic

Mohon bantuannya

Bersediakah para readers Reviews fic ini

Keep Or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LITTLE ANGEL AND MY STORY LIFE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasusaku slight sasukarin

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort/Angst

By Story : Cherrysakusasu

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke…anakmu…"kata Uzumaki Naruto dengan terbata

"anakku kenapa?"

Kau cemas memikirkan anak kandungmu….

"Setelah Sakura melahirkan dan meninggal dunia,anakmu di rawat di Hospital Konoha karena anakmu lahir premature,sampai sekarang anakmu masih di rawat" tutur sahabatmu

_'DEG'_

Saat itu jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat sekali mendengarkan perkataan sahabat lamamu.

"Naruto boleh aku melihat anakku?"tanyamu

"hmm…..tentu saja teme"

Kau dan Sahabatmu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman di mana anakmu berada.

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

_Di Hospital Konoha_

Kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri seorang bayi laki-laki yang memiliki paras wajah sepertimu,dengan alat-alat kedokteran di sekitar tubuh bayi mungil tersebut.

Saat itu kau hanya bisa tersenyum sendu menatap darah dagingmu.

Menyesal….menyesal yang ada di hatimu setelah apa yang terjadi akibat keegoisanmu…

"Teme anakmu tampan bukan?"Tanya sahabatmu

"yah…sangat…sangat tampan…."jawabmu sembari menatap anakmu penuh arti.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan teme?"

"aku akan merawatnya naruto…aku ingin menembus kesalahan ku padanya,menjaga dan merawat anak kita…"

"kau takkan melantarkan ataupun menyakiti anakmu kan teme seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada ibunya?" Tanya Sahabatmu dengan nada menyindir.

Kau tersinggung dengan pertanyaan sahabat mu namun apa yang di katakananya semuanya benar.

"Tentu saja tidak dobe…aku takkan pernah mengulanginya" katamu dengan menahan emosimu,mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada wanita yang sebenarnya kau cintai.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster menghampiri kalian__

"maaf apa kalian salah satu keluarga Sakura ?" Tanya suster itu

"yah aku keluarganya…ada apa suster?" jawabmu

"begini menurut pemeriksaan kami,bayi Sakura mengidap gagal jantung akibat ia lahir dengan premature"tutur suster itu.

"Ap…apa…?" teriakmu dan uzumaki sahabatmu.

"yah…maaf tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin walaupun hanya 40% untuk kesembuhannya"ujar suster tersebut.

TBC

Gomen update telat…karena saya ada kesibukan tuga-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk , bimbel menuju UN dan acara pensi di sekolah…mungkin chapter 3 akan di update setelah saya Lulus Smk hehehe…doa'kan saya lulus yah..supaya saya semangat membuat kelanjutan ceritanya.^_^

Maaf yah saya tidak bisa membalas para author yang telah mengreview di chapter pertama tapi saya mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih telah mengreview fic saya yang Gaje ini….karena cherry membuat fic ini di warnet *lirik-lirik time warnet ( ,)*

Maaf bila ada kesalahan pengetikan dan kekurangannya maka itu…

Mohon bantuan dan Reviewnya….


End file.
